booksofbayernfandomcom-20200214-history
King Tusken
'''King Tusken '''is the husband of the Queen of Kildenree and father of Anidori-Kiladra. Biography After Kildenree's civil war, Tusken and his wife, relatives of the previous king who died childless, were placed in power. When their first child Anidori was born, he was one of the few who was not alarmed by when she began speaking full sentences at only one year old. He was one of the few who was not alarmed when his eldest child, Anidori, spoke full sentences at only one year old. However, most of his attention during this time was focused on his eldest son, Calib-Loncris. When Ani was eleven, Prime Minister Odaccar of Bayern paid the king and his wife a visit. He informed them that Bayern was mining through the Bavara Mountains and was coming very close to the borders of Kildenree. The royal couple worried that larger, stronger Bayern may choose to invade their small kingdom and if so, there was little they could do. To ensure peace, the queen and the prime minister arranged a marriage between their daughter and the prince of Bayern, once the Kildenrean princess turned sixteen. Although the queen told her husband that the daughter in question was Napralina, it was truly Anidori who was the prince's betrothed. The queen felt that her husband would have opposed the match, believing he needed to protect his eldest daughter. The Goose Girl One day, the king arranges a horseback ride with his eldest daughter, who arrives late. She explains that she was busy being a crown princess. He is proud of her accomplishments, but as she recounts her day, her voice breaks when she describes a disastrous social visit with her lady-in-waiting, Selia, and Selia's mother the key-mistress. The young princess can't quite hold back her sobs, remembering the stuttering and stupidity that seems to have plagued her since the day's start. Her father knows more than anyone how much Ani tries to be like her queenly mother and how often she fails, and he pulls her into a comforting embrace. He praises her bravery and determination to keep on trying, despite how much she wants to run away. She soaks in his comfort before admitting that her horse, Falada, is eager to start riding. The king teasingly declares that he and his horse Tirean will finally beat Ani and Falada in a race and, in his confidence, rides Tirean too fast towards a fence that is too tall. Her hoof scrapes the wooden post and sends both horse and rider sprawling on the ground. Tirean gets back to her feet, but the king does not. It soon becomes clear that he is gravely injured. The king sleeps for three days straight, only opening his eyes once, briefly, to smile at his youngest daughter Susena before dying. Trivia * His daughter Anidori named her son after him. * The king usually smells of parchment, but in his later years he smells more of the horse stables. Tusken Tusken Tusken Tusken Tusken Tusken